Seasick
by Blackberry Explosion
Summary: A Frazel one-shot written in honor of my friend, pnut9282. Frank doesn't like watching people puke. Especially people named Hazel Levesque. Unfortunately, he ends up doing just that quite a lot. Rated K for a little puke and lots of fluff.


**So, this is not the Caleo I have promised. Nor does it have anything to do with the prank story. This is a birthday present for my friend, pnut9282. She ships Frazel really hard, so in honor of her amazeballness, I wrote a Frazel one-shot. Happy birthday, Pnut!**

Let's make something clear.

Frank did not enjoy watching people puke. He especially did not enjoy watching Hazel puke. Watching Hazel puke was not one of his favorite pastimes.

Shocker.

But sadly, he had been doing it an awful lot lately. Having a girlfriend who had a high frequency of getting seasick while you were on a warship that happened to be in the ocean right now meant that they spent a lot of their time in the bathroom or leaning over the deck of the Argo II. (because all Hades would break loose if Leo saw a speck of vomit blemish the deck of his baby.)

Let's make another thing clear. Hazel did not require Frank to be with her, watching and holding back her hair as she puked. She normally wore her hair up in a ponytail anyway, and it wouldn't be the end of the world if she got a little vomit in her hair. That's what she said. A million times.

Frank still did it though. For moral support. And it was pretty handy to be right there to guard Hazel while she emptied her stomach on the off chance that there would be a monster attack. (Or maybe not. Perhaps her puke was toxic to monsters...but still.)

The Seven (minus Piper and Leo, who were on guard at the moment) were sitting in the mess hall, each eating a separate dinner of their own desire. Frank was digging into a bowl of soup, just like the kind his mom used to make, when Hazel pushed her chair back. "Frank, I think I have to-"

"On it." Frank knew the drill. He leaped up from his chair and helped Hazel up. (She didn't need it, but he liked being the gentleman. Especially when she was usually the one saving his butt in a monster attack.) He led her out of the mess hall and into the girl's bathroom, where he put up the toilet seat and held back her frizzy hair as she leaned over and retched.

A minute later, Hazel sat up and gulped in air. "Better?" Frank asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." she replied. Unexpectedly, she laughed. "I just realized something." Hazel told him. "This is probably the closest we've ever come to actually going on a date."

Frank thought over her words for a second. "Hiding under giant blue Hyperborean butts in Alaska doesn't count?" he asked playfully.

Hazel made a face. "No way."

"Or being captured by fat tourists who are possessed by eidolons while Leo messes around with that stupid Archimedes sphere?"

She hit him. "He saved our lives! And no."

"Or you getting poisoned by evil cow monsters and Nico getting turned into a cornstalk while I get a makeover?"

Hazel laughed. "I was dying and you had to kill a whole city full of monsters. Worst date ever."

"Not to mention your brother got turned into a plant."

"Don't tell Leo or poor Nico will never hear the end of it." She giggled. Frank loved hearing her sound so happy. He just wanted her to be a normal, happy teenager. Not caught in a war that determined the fate of the world.

"So, if this isn't a good enough date for you, what is?" Frank asked.

She closed her eyes. "Preferably one where our lives aren't endangered."

"A good start." he commented. That sounded really, really nice.

"Something that doesn't involve anyone except the two of us. Not the Seven, not Nico, not Coach, not anyone."

He smiled. "Not even Octavian? He's quite the life of the party."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "_Especially _not him. You know how he tried to get me to vote for him to be praetor in the last election?" She didn't wait for an answer. "He said that he would deliberately try to stab you in the next war game."

Frank's eyes widened. "Wait. The last election we had was the day before he stabbed Gwen in that war game!"

She nodded. "And that also was the time that Reyna beat Octavian by just one vote. It was Dakota's vote for Reyna that was the tiebreaker- Octavian had threatened Dakota that he would hurt Gwen-"

Frank burst in. "Why would Octavian want to hurt Gwen to get Dakota's vote?"

Hazel scowled at him. "Because he likes her!" She sighed in exasperation when Frank's expression remained blank. "Gods, you can be dense sometimes. You've known Dakota for _years._ You never noticed that Dakota had a crush on her?"

Frank blinked. "Nope." Hazel facepalmed. "Well, Octavian did. He threatened to hurt her, but Dakota cast his vote in favor of Reyna anyway. The next day, he stabbed Gwen." She took a shaky breath. "Octavian told me that if I didn't vote for him, he would do the same thing to you."

Hazel stared at the floor. "I didn't want to risk it." she whispered. "I voted for Octavian, even though I didn't want to." Squeezing his hand, she looked into his eyes. "I didn't want to see you get hurt."

What do you say after a speech like that? Luckily, Frank didn't have to, because Hazel suddenly turned a light shade of chartreuse. "Ohhh…" she moaned. Frank snapped into action and put the toilet seat up again. He gently pulled back any stray hairs as Hazel leaned over the bowl and threw up again.

Hazel sat up after emptying her stomach. "Thanks, Frank." She gave him a small smile.

There she was, sitting in front of him. This strong warrior who lost everything and yet rose up from the ashes of her past life. This girl who had seen too much, yet still did her best to raise the hopes and spirits of everyone around her. This fighter who could still crumble, who could still get seasick, even after her victories.

Here was Hazel Levesque, who hadn't risked everything when she cast her vote in Octavian's favor, but who had done what she knew was wrong to keep him safe.

Frank smiled back at her. "No." he replied. "Thank you." He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you done?" he asked, gesturing towards the toilet. She nodded and stood up. As they walked back to the mess hall to finish dinner, he whispered: "Are you sure that Octavian wouldn't be present at our date?"

Hazel shook her head, but abruptly stopped. "Well, maybe." She grinned up at him. "Maybe we could take turns punching him in the face until one of us breaks his nose. Then, pizza."

Did he mention that she still had a wicked sense of humor even after battling the Earth Mother? Frank let out a lighthearted laugh. "Great idea. We could even ride a pegasus after. I'm sure Percy could arrange something."

Hazel smiled. "Our dates will never have a sense of normalcy, will they?"

"Nope!" Frank put his arm around her shoulders. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Okay, he didn't exactly enjoy watching her puke, but Frank had to admit that he did enjoy being in Hazel's presence in general. Even if it did mean seeing, hearing, and smelling her barf, it kind of meant that she was showing him her weaknesses and trusting him with them. Like he did when he gave her his piece of firewood (which Leo had recently dubbed the "stick of destiny." Honestly.)

He still feared the wrath of Gaea (just because she was sleeping now didn't mean that she wouldn't seek revenge for her defeat) and he was nervous that the Senate might not accept him as praetor when he returned, even though Jason and Percy constantly told him that everyone except Octavian would approve, and when did Octavian ever support anything good? But Frank had to admit, it was easier for him to face everything that this crazy universe had to throw at him with Hazel Levesque by his side.

**So, I hope you enjoyed that! Happy birthday, once again, to my awesome friend pnut9282! **


End file.
